The Photographs Your Boyfriend Took
by Senseless Scribbles
Summary: Frank Iero, a well known photographer obsessed with emotion and the human thought process. It shows in all his photos. His ultimate goal is "to change the world with his art by triggering mental responses" After meeting his new model, Frank becomes infatuated with him. This is inspired by askfrankieiosmustdie's photographer!Frank and model!Gerard AU.


**Summary:** Frank Iero, a well known photographer obsessed with emotion and the human thought process. It shows in all his photos. His ultimate goal is "to change the world with his art by triggering mental responses" After meeting his new model, Frank becomes infatuated with him. This is inspired by askfrankieiosmustdie's photographer!Frank and model!Gerard AU.

**Notes:** As stated in the summary, this was inspired by askfrankieromustdie's photographer!Frank and model!Gerard AU. (Hopefully the links work) They're hella rad so check out their cosplay blog. They're cute too, if that gives you motivation. ;3

I don't have any confidence in my writing so I'm pretty sure the entire story won't make any sense. But I really hope you enjoy it.  
~

A man sat on the bench outside of the library; the return slot behind him. He was cloaked in black, tight black jeans, black shirt, dark sunglasses. The only exception was his white converse shoes. A tall stack of books sat upon his lap. His raven hair dangled down in the direction he was looking. He pursed his lips and frowned. His brother was supposed to pick him up by now. The younger one needed the car while the older one decided to spend the day at the library. Now the man started to regret that decision.

Yet the man indulged in the stack of books on his lap, unaware he was being watched.

Frank Iero watched the strange man. He noticed the concentration on his oval-shaped face, how the shadows defined his face, his neck length tangle of hair, and slightly upturned nose. Franks short hair, red flannel shirt, and ripped jeans contrasted nicely to the black-clad man. The whole scene enraptured Frank. He took note of the mood of the area. The breeze blowing dandelion seeds gave the area an enchanting vibe. Frank tightened his grip on his camera bag. This was a photo opportunity that no one with their right mind would miss. Frank, was pretty sure he was one of those people.

Frank timidly approached the photogenic man. The man didn't bat an eye. He seemed to absorbed in whatever he was reading. Frank could've took the picture right now without having to ask the man. But that would be incredibly rude and he may end up offending a man he has never met. Frank sighed and cleared his throat, "excuse me." The man's head snapped towards Frank. His eyes were a combination of green and a strange honey which seemed to shift colors in different lighting. The exuberant orbs we only about two feet away from Franks own brown eyes. He was even handsomer up close. "huh" he grunted

Frank fished for words, "hey, I'm sorry man, but you're really, um, I was wondering if it would be ok to take a picture of you reading."

The man's response was a lot better than Frank imagined it would be, "yeah, do you want me to do anything."

"Nah, just keep reading like you were," Frank began to back away, "I left some of my equipment inside, I'll be right back." That was a lie and Frank knew it. The man just nodded and went back to reading. Frank walked back into the library. Making sure he was out of sight from the bench Frank checked the time, sat on the floor, and waited.

Frank checked his phone. Five minutes has passed. It was a little longer than he had intended to leave the man; he hoped he hadn't left. When Frank walked back out he sighed when he saw the man was still there. The man was absorbed in his books just like he was five minutes ago. Frank took out his nikon camera and positioned it. He was experienced enough to not need a tripod. Feeling the breeze blow in another wave of dandelion seeds he didn't hesitate to press the button. The camera gave a satisfying click. The man didn't stir. Frank looked at the display screen to see how his picture came out. He gave an excited giggle and sat down next to the man, grinning nonstop.

**end notes:** my goal is to update this weekly. It just so happens that this week I'm going to Comic Con (yay!) so that's gonna delay my update schedule. But I hope you like what I have so far.

Comments, reviews, kudos, following, favoriting, bookmarking, icecream, cookies, recs, etc, anything but your first born is love~

Shout outs to my betas Frenchkitty88, texaspolition , and pardonmypunk on tumblr.

This is posted on archive of our own (posted june 13 2014) and .


End file.
